


Mind Games

by SapphireInTheSky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireInTheSky/pseuds/SapphireInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the terrible trio aren't busy saving the universe, you might find them in Jim's room, attempting to play poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just another plot bunny that rolled through my brain during a deliciously boring day at work. I hope you like the read as much as i liked to write it!

“I do not understand the parameters of this game, nor, do I intend to” Spock droned, hands clasped firmly behind his back.

It looked as if the Vulcan was about to depart.

In an act of desperation, Jim leapt out of his chair.

“Aw come on, Spock. It’ll be good for you!” Jim cried, clawing at the Vulcan’s wrist.

Spock raised an eyebrow. 

The captain may or may not have a little too much to drink during this particular game -and by ‘may’ he meant definitely and by ‘a little’ he meant a lot.

“Can’t knock it ‘till ya try it” Bones interjected, a sly smile forming on his lips. Perhaps he could lure the Vulcan in through sheer curiosity.

Emphasis on the ‘perhaps’.

But, as usual, Spock remained stoic and unmoving, his eyes trained onto the card game taking place before him.

“Your seat’s getting cold” Jim stated, patting the empty chair to his right.

Spock frowned.

“You are wrong on both accounts, Captain. That is neither my seat nor would it cold. The temperature within these quarters was set to accommodate your human specifications and has not been tampered with since” Spock ranted.

Bone’s mouth formed into a thin line of restrained patience while Jim merely rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“That’s not what I meant, Spock”

Spock leaned his head to the right, his brow indicating his confusion, “Then I do not understand why you would-”

Bones scraped back his chair, stood, and walked over to the dumbest smart guy on the ship, “You’re playing this game and that’s that” he ordered.

“A highly misinformed conclusion, Doctor McCoy” Spock noted, firmly withdrawing the doctor’s grasp on his shoulders.

“I thank you for the offer but I must retire to the bridge” the Vulcan added.

“Retire to the bridge? Who retires to the bridge? That’s not even retiring!” Jim slurred, slumping back into his seat.

Mr. Bowl Haircut apparently hadn’t heard that comment. Or perhaps he hadn’t cared to argue (shocker). Either way, he was already leaving the room.

Bones didn’t necessarily feel bummed about it. He could’ve benefited from the challenge -given that Jim was about as floppy as a wet lettuce- but at least he’d be able to gain some easy money this way.

Who said doctors were always generous?

“Guess it’s just me and you now, Jim” Bones summarized, looking back down to his cards.

“Yeah…” Jim trailed, frowning at his hand. Poker face? What poker face?

Bones smirked.

“It’s your turn” Jim informed.

Bones frowned, “No it’s not…”

“Okay, I’ll go” Jim offered.

Bone’s’ frown deepened, “Wait just a cotton-pickin’ second…no. I think it was my turn”

Jim let loose with a lazy smirk, “Then whatcha waiting for, Bonesy?”

Bones pursed his lips and stared back at his cards, choosing them wisely before he slapped them down.

So far, this had been the longest game of Chevakian Roadhouse he’d ever played. Thanks in part to Jim. And Spock’s intrusion.

“Beat that” Bones dared, a smug expression claiming his face.

As Jim blinked owlishly at the cards, Bones began to scrape back the loot from the center of the table. It’s not like he had the time off to spend all this stuff, but he was sure he could blow it on some expensive liquor or a particularly painful hypo he could use on Jim.

The possibilities were endless.

Or so they would have been.

In an eerily slow fashion, Jim straightened in his chair and washed the drunken stupor from his face. As awareness shone back into his eyes, Bones knew he’d been played.

By Jim of all people.

“Aw, hell” Bones cursed, slamming down the rest of his cards as Jim played his best hand yet.

He had him beat by a mile.

Jim delivered a toothy grin while Bones sat back in his chair, arms crossed tightly over his chest, eyes locked in on the new target.

“And that is why I do not consent to periods of recreational down-time with the Captain, Doctor McCoy” Spock stated.

Whirling around, Bones spotted the Vulcan back at the doorway, still spying on their progress with a keen eye.

“Gee, thanks for giving me the heads up” Bones accused, “-ya yellow bellied, stiff-lipped lizard” he muttered darkly under his breath.

“I think you will find my uniform is blue in colour, Doctor” Spock returned.

The two officers maintained a stare-down for at least 10 seconds. 

In the meantime, Jim busied his attention on the hulking pile of credits awaiting him on the table; scraping it all into a suspiciously large bag he’d brought before playing the game.

“That’s it. I’m done” Bones announced heatedly, lurching up from the table.

“Aw, come on, Bones! There’s always the next game!” Jim whined.

“Your games never end, Jim” Bones pointed out.

“On the contrary, the Captain is commonly occupied in other affairs. It would be unprofessional for him to engage in these…extracurricular activities… at any other hour” Spock argued.

“Are you sticking up for me?” Jim wondered aloud.

“Unprofessional? Have you seen Jim on the bridge?” Bones scoffed.

Before the Vulcan could formulate another stingy reply, Bones waved him off. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m leavin anyway… but, hey, if you wanna fill my shoes, knock yourself out” Bones enticed; knowing that the mixed metaphors would play hell with the Vulcan’s mind.

The doctor left Jim’s quarters before another question could pass Spock’s lips.

Of course, that meant he asked Jim instead.

“Is it not both illogical and improbable that I wear the doctor’s shoes while in an unconscious state? I do not see the benefit of either choice. Nor do I understand why he proposed such a-”

“Spock” Jim interrupted.

Spock ceased his ranting and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you playing or not?”

Spock’s eyebrow rose a little further.

“If you are unwilling to retire and insist upon my presence, then, I shall oblige your request” Spock agreed, round-about.

“Good. Awesome” Jim finalized, shuffling the neon tri-deck once more. “What do you want to bet?”

“Bet?” Spock questioned.

Jim sighed.

“This isn’t 21 questions, Spock”

“Are you now referring to another game?... or is it upon a questionnaire that this game is based?” Spock led himself astray with the   
possibilities.

Jim leant back in his chair, eyeing the substantial amount of winnings he had already snatched from Bones.

“You know what?” Jim stated.

If he was going to wait for Spock to say ‘what’, then he would be waiting for an eternity. 

Sensing this, Jim answered his own question.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night. Rain check, Mr. Spock?” he lied.

“You are correct in assuming it is night, though I do not see how that is relevant. As for this rain check…”

“I’ll see you in the morning, lieutenant” Jim smiled, standing up and backing out.

As he realized that these were his own quarters, Jim promptly escorted the Vulcan to the door and waved him off.

He’d dealt with 99 problems today but at least a Vulcan ain’t one.

All in all, it had been a good day.

Too bad he hadn’t noticed Spock leaving with a small sum of his earnings.

He would find out eventually…

Any second now.

“SPPPPOOOCCCCK….” Jim growled over the coms, opening his door and leaning into the hallway.

The sneaky Vulcan was nowhere to be seen.

There was always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
